(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a widely used type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, thereby selecting a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and displaying an image by controlling a polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display further includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”), which is connected to a pixel electrode, a plurality of signal lines for controlling the TFT, and a black matrix for preventing reflection of external light. The black matrix may be disposed on a TFT array panel in order to improve transmittance and simplify a manufacturing process. However, in the TFT array panel, because the black matrix does not cover a contact hole that is disposed in a peripheral area of the liquid crystal display, external light may be reflected through the contact hole, thereby deteriorating display quality of the liquid crystal display.